1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic vehicle tire which is provided with a belt and with tread rib sections which are separated from one another by respective circumferential grooves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such tread rib sections, which are separated from one another by circumferential grooves, act, so to speak, as independent profiled tread regions. For this reason, the profiling is particularly suitable for diverting water found on the roadway, in order in this way to preclude the so-called hydroplaning effect.
An object of the present invention is to provide tread rib sections having flexibility and deformability which is similar to that of a single tread rib section of conventional pneumatic vehicle tires. Furthermore, the present invention is intended to prevent undesired deformation of the tire carcass due to the relatively wide circumferential grooves.